1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the auto-loading of a magnetic tape device for a computer, or more in particular to a magnetic tape contained in a cartridge with a greater chance of success in an auto-loading operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An auto-loading mechanism for the computer magnetic tape device contained in a cartridge operates such that the end of the magnetic tape is led by air flow in the cartridge. The end of the magnetic tape is preferably subjected to larger air resistance. The cartridge defines the air flow between the outer frame of the reel and a cover with a V-shaped section surrounding the outer periphery of the reel. The conventional auto-loading magnetic tape for use in computers, not particularly different from ordinary magnetic tapes, has an end with two corners thereof rounded like an auto-loading movie film.
Such a construction is intended to prevent the end of the magnetic tape with an otherwise sharp end from being blocked by the components making up the running path within the magnetic tape device, in order to assure successful loading.
In the computer magnetic tape devices, however, it has been found that the above-mentioned construction reduces the chance of success in loading. A loading operation becomes successful when the magnetic tape delivered from a file reel begin to be wound on a machine reel. The chance of success which is expressed by the ratio of the number of times of smooth loading operations to the total number of times of attempts to load, should be as high as 100%. It is known that failures in auto-loading are attributable to the following operation factors:
(1) The magnetic tape, after being unloaded, may be wound on the reel loosely, and the loosened condition of the magnetic tape within the reel becomes a cause of a loading failure on the next occasion.
(2) The end of the magnetic tape may be broken when it is attracted to the machine reel, probably resulting in unsuccessful loading in the next attempt to load.
(3) The unstable opening of closing functions of the cartridge may cause the end of the magnetic tape to be caught in the cartridge and damage it while unloading it.
As a result of further study of these operating defects, it has been found that they are attributable to the unstableness with which the end of the magnetic tape is moved in corrugated motion by the air flow within the cartridge toward the outlet thereof.